Start of something new
by LuLuuu
Summary: Jasper battles himself, with surprising consquences. Jasper/BellaONESHOT-Carlisle/Jasper bonding.


**I get bored. Very, very, very easily. Which is why I am writing stories. They keep me occupied and make me less bored. So, for your enjoyment, here is another oneshot. Bella/Jasper. Jasper battles his demons.**

The wind blew, yet again, through the open window in my direction. I almost snarled. That girls scent was driving me _insane._ It was sweet, tangy, floral and rich. I knew that when I bit down it would be thick and a luxury as it soothed the fire. I fought to keep myself under control as time slipped by agonisingly slow. I caught the emotions of one girl at the back of the class and it was pure lust, directed at me. I groaned internally because feelings like that added to my thirst. I couldn't expose my vampire nature, yet. I needed to get her alone, even though it would take me seconds to kill the entire class.

I glared at the girl emitting the offending scent, her large eyes looking into mine. The fear flashed over her face and she swung her hair into her face, to hide the blush sweeping across her delicate neck and face. I felt the monster inside me cackle with delight. Another look at the clock showed me there was half an hour left of whatever lesson this is. I stole another glance at the young girl, and was shocked. She was again looking at me, but her eyes were wide and unafraid this time; A deep, chocolate brown. Gazing at me. That didn't stop the monster, but it stopped my train of thought. Her eyes captivated me, even though my normal thinking brain had gone on holiday, replacing itself with the thirsty brain. The one who wanted the girl. I needed to leave this room, I couldn't disappoint Carlisle.

I tested the emotions around me, and felt nothing from her. Nothing at all. I snarled, I found the lack of emotions odd, but passed it off as a cough. Humans coughed at intervals. I put my hand up and caught the teachers attention with my flailing hand.

''Sí, Jasper?'' Spanish. I was in spanish.

''Señorita, por favor, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? Me siento mal'' I'd used the last of my breath. Her eyes narrowed momentarily, cautious.

''Sí'' I stood and left the classroom swiftly. Clear my head, fast.

The doors flew open, and I headed to the trees, the border of the school grounds. I swivelled back and forth as I fought for dominace over the monster within in me. I felt its movements, heard its feral snarls and desperate twists, yet I fought it to save that girls life. I wanted to save her life. I hated myself, and I felt weak for even considering killing another human. I turned, mid-swerve, and went to the car. I knew Edward would have heard my thoughts, so I left. A whirlwind of speed and a screech of tires as I left the parking lot.

I just drove. And drove. I have no recollection of how far I travelled, because that damn scent kept clouding my thoughts. Feral thoughts clawed through my frazzled brain. Stop, stop, _stop! _I screamed at myself. Calm down! My inner beast roared in dissatisfaction, urging me to go back and kill the girl. I felt it writhe in my skull, begging for freedom. I growled. A low, vibratring, rumbling sound that travlled through my entire body from my chest.

I stopped the car. I was still in Forks, thank god. Close to the house I realised. I started up the Volvo and found my way up the mile-long driveway.

''Carlisle?'' I called, knowing he would hear me.

''Jasper?'' I could hear and feel his surprise at my unannouced arrival home ''Whats happened? Has there been an _accident?_'' I knew what he meant by accident, the implication was there, loud and clear in my ears; _Have you killed someone, Jasper?_

''I...I...I almost cracked, Carlisle. _Help me, ple-...'' _My desperation overcame me, my voice cracked and dropped, and I trailed off into dry sobs. I just stood there, chest heaving. Breath hitched in my throat. I almost killed someone. The blonde haired patriarch was at my side now, his arm around my shoulders. Comforting and restraining. I allowed myself to be moved indoors.

''She...she was just so mouthwatering...I actually considered killing the entire class, just for her blood! I know I would've just left the others alone! Im a monster, Carlisle. Im weak.'' My voice had risen in pitch during this sentence, and Carlisles normally smooth, flawless face had a small crease between his dark eyes. He too was thirsty.

''But you didn't son, you left. You battled yourself, which is the hardest thing for anyone, human or vampire, to do'' He was projecting fierce pride ''You aren't the only one who has struggled, yet you are the one refusing to acknowledge your instincts. You fought your natural instinct to kill. You are one of the strongest vampires I have ever met! Don't ever think you're weak, Jasper'' His calm demeanour had slipped, revealing the rare, fiercely paternal side of Carlisle. He was proud of his 'children'.

I nodded. ''Thank you, dad'' His emotions spiked. Shock, which circled back round to pride before settling on pure happiness. He was smiling at my simple gesture. It was the first time I had said it. I left the house. I climbed back into the Volvo, intented to head back to school. I had an idea.

I reached the parking lot, and luck was on my side. There sat on the bench, swinging her legs in a child-like fashion, was the girl. I took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped out. I walked toward her, her simple humming a symphony to my ears. I took another breath of clean air. One step after another, I brought myself closer to the beautiful demon sat there.

The bench seemed small, and I gulped. I heard the wet thump of her heart and venom pooled. I swallowed it quickly and took another breath, this time her scent was on the breeze and I froze momentarily before continuing my steady pace.

I stopped in front of her, sliding over to her left, swivelling before placing myself onto the empty space beside her. I heard her breath hitch and heart rate increase. I swallowed painfully. Her head turned slowly, bringing her eyes to meet mine. A smile made its way onto my features as I finally met her doe-eyed gaze. Her mouth popped open into a small 'O' shape. I breathed in again, the fire flaring in my throat and the beast roared. I gulped and smiled again. To ease her.

''Hey, Im Jasper'' My voice sounded croaky, yet the full of the vampiric seduction I was used to. Her eyes widened. She smiled, a graceful thing. It suited her.

''Hey, Im Bella'' I grinned, returning her easy smile. I knew I wouldn't hurt this girl, ever.

**Review? :)**


End file.
